Final Countdown
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: It was the final countdown, their last shot.
1. Chapter 1

_The Final Countdown _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Several mentioned, including Francis/Virgil, Ebon/Shiv, and Specs/Trapper.

The idea came to me after reading a few books about demons, nuclear holocaust, and things like that. Hope it's to people's liking. Read on.

It was the final countdown, their last chance, after so much death and destruction. Only six of Dakota's residents were left alive, and two of them were in too critical of condition to fight. Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Scott "Shiv" Gummer, Matthias "Specs" Noble, and Maria "Aquamaria" Fernandez would have to make do with their rag-tag team and what power they had left.

So many of their comrades had died in front of their very eyes. The cause of their deaths rooted at one being: Trigon, a vengeful demon who wished, since he couldn't rule Hell, to destroy Earth instead. He had attempted this once before, but was stopped by the Teen Titans, a group of teenage heroes at that time, long since disbanded in this one. He then attempted to try in a new place, Dakota City, a festering boil of a cesspool eighty miles west of Gotham City. There, he succeeded. And, one by one, they all fell down.

Maggie Foley was the first to die. She had just finished filling out her divorce papers, the thing that would finally end her time as the unhappiest wife in the world, married to one of the world's biggest homophobic racist assholes on the face of the planet. She just uttered her shout of glee when the library she was at crumbled as the portal opened, the thing that let Trigon in this plane of existence. Maggie suffocated under the rubble, unable to get enough air.

Adam Evans was next. He had just kissed his secret lover good-bye when Trigon crushed him with his foot.

Maureen Collins drowned when Trigon threw her into a lake, as she was unable to swim.

Ferret died when a gas line burst under his feet from Trigon's weight.

Gear burned to death when Trigon unleashed a burst of flame at him.

Talon suffered before death came knocking. Trigon had cruelly plucked out her feathers before smashing her into the ground with his fist.

Daisy and Frieda died together, in each other's arms, when a building fell on top of them.

Francis Stone shared one last night together with Virgil before Trigon ripped him to pieces with a concussive blast.

Sharon was killed when her car went careening out of control when Trigon swatted at it like an irritating gnat.

So many others died also, some slowly, some quickly, all with at least a degree of pain. Every living thing in Dakota died within a week, with the exception of six people and a single rose. It was the final countdown next, the last fight, the last stand, their last chance, at retribution, at vengeance, at avenging every living soul in Dakota that had died.

They would win, they would have to. It was the final countdown.

That was interesting to write. I think I read too much sometimes. Anyways, read and review and, hopefully, you enjoy it.

Word count according to Microsoft Word 2007: 528.


	2. Falling

_Falling _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Mentions Francis/Virgil, Ebon/Shiv, Specs/Trapper, and others.

This is a continuation of _The Final Countdown_, because I kinda let some people a tad confused.

Ivan Evans woke up suddenly, his eyes snapping open and his body sitting up quickly on the hospital bed. Not the smartest move, as it turned out, because his body was immediately wracked with pain.

Images flashed before his colorless eyes. The library crumbling just as he left it. Shiv staring at him, wide-eyed and frightened, truly frightened. His crew, one by one, dying in front of his eyes and him not being able to do anything 'bout it. Hotstreak looking at his boy 'fore being ripped apart. Those skinny smartasses holding each other close before the blonde one had his chest crushed. Evelynn crying, sobbing, 'cause her almost lover got his neck snapped right in front of her. Himself falling into a red world of pain when his head smacked the concrete. A demon laughing.

He pulled himself into sitting position again, despite the unbearable pain. He turned his leaden neck towards the window, only to see Static, the other skinny smartass, Aquamaria, and Shiv, his Shiv, walking right into battle with that demon. He tried to yell, to scream at the top of his lungs, but not a sound escaped his raw throat. He felt, rather than saw, one of the demon's servants mutilate Johnny Tasumi's body that lay next to him. He saw the demonwraith assess his consciousness before going in for the kill.

No one would probably believe, but the last words of Ivan Evans, alias Ebon, were, "Love you too, Shiv. I love you, too."

Yes, that was really, really depressing. By the way, Evelynn is Shiv's older sister in my little made-up universe. She was mentioned in _Red Robin_, FYI. Anyways, read and review.


End file.
